


Throw It In My Face

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: Vincent's tired of trying to be romantic and having it blow up in his face. Thankfully, though, there's someone to remind him that he's not the one who's in the wrong. Silly fluffy bullshit with an MC/OC and Vincent. Let me live, damn it.





	Throw It In My Face

"Are you fucking stupid? Really, that's what you decide to waste your fucking money on? I turn my back for two minutes and suddenly you have weeds?" Nikki tilted her head, looking out the back of her shop. Even though the front had a glass door, the back was mostly open to people wandering in. 

She could hear the two arguing clear as day. 

Well. The one arguing. The man she'd just sold a beautiful bouquet of red roses to was quiet, a little snarl on his lip. 

To her, it looked like he was trying to look angry instead of sad, but even from the register she could see something in his eye. 

Nikki sucked in her lip, kind of terrified of how angry the smaller guy looked. 

The kid tossed them down, stepping on them before storming off. 

"I'm fuckin' walking home, idiot." 

The man she sold the flowers to kneeled over, picked them up and dusting them off. He turned, catching her eye through the cracks of the plant tents. 

"Eep! I-I wasn't eavesdropping-- I swear!" 

Yeah, she kind of was. 

The man laughed softly under his breath, pushing the tent flap open and stepping inside. 

"It's alright, Darlin' it won't hurt my pride none." He smiled at her, walking back to the counter. 

"Sorry that didn't go so well for you." Her eyebrows knit together. Maybe she should just pretend that didn't happen? The man just let out one bitter chuckle, shaking his head. 

"Nah, don't worry your pretty little face about it. Try to be romantic or somethin' an' guys like him go off on ya. Fuck it, ya know? Pfft. Stupid anyway..." 

"I don't think it's stupid. Er, Romance or flowers... I think it's really nice. It should mean something to him even that you went out of your way..." That kid looked like a street rat... But Nikki didn't feel like giving him any benefit of a doubt. 

He sounded evil. 

"Nothin' I do means shit to that kid." The words snapped out of his mouth before he could catch them and he stopped, almost looking like the truth of his own outrage had caught him off guard. 

Like he didn't want to believe it, and hearing it out loud hurt... 

"Ah... That's not really true, ya know? Kid's just angry sometimes... I didn't mean it like that--" 

"You don't have to defend him. Not to me, not to yourself. Doesn't matter that he's not in front of you or incapable of having his own voice right now. The way I see it, maybe he doesn't deserve that." Nikki reached out, looking at the flowers. They were worse for ware but... 

"Let me buy those back from you." The man paused, looking at them. One of the bulbs was falling off the stock and they looked torn up. She'd probably just sell them at a discount... 

But still. 

"If they didn't look so shitty I'd wanna' give 'em up to you. Can't say it's every day a sweet little thing like you smiles instead of sneerin' when a man like me walks in." The man laughed again, still sounding sad, still sounding a little empty. Nikki bit her cheek, making grabby hands. 

"I don't mind that they're torn up. All the years I've worked in a flower shop, no one's ever gotten me any. Isn't that sad?" Her eyebrows knit and she gave a smile that nearly broke his heart. He delicately placed the flowers in her arms, shaking his head. 

"Kitten, I'd buy you every flower in this shop if it'd make you happy." He reached out, running the bumps of his knuckles over her cheek. Why didn't he ever go for this? Soft and kind, sweet. He had some kind of front he tended to keep, some big grin and hard hits. Like a bully. Like a biker in a bar was supposed to be. 

But this little girl didn't judge him by that or for that... didn't judge him like she knew he was the type to push someone like her against a wall or talk dirty to her whether she wanted it or not. Somehow that was the mask he put up out at the bar, and that was what he accepted he was. What he'd become under the guidance of someone despicable and uncaring... Someone who just wanted to build his own monster to play with. 

That kid out there. 

Some worthless piece of shit, but Nikki wouldn't say that outloud. 

"What's your name, Kitten?" She leaned into his touch, her soft brown eyes curious. 

"Nichole." Why not Nikki? That was what it said on her nametag, but she was just compelled to give her full name. 

"Nichole. Hah, what a beautiful name... I'm Vincent, it's lovely to meet ya." Nikki held her hand out to shake and Vincent took it, kissing her knuckles. The girl giggled, blushing dark. 

"Tell me, Nichole, when do you get out of here?" The man looked over his shoulder out the tent, shaking his head. He'd have to go home eventually. He'd have to go home and face that kids wraith... That or he'd get a call from a bar. 

Maybe he'd leave him there this time. 

It was funny, he really wasn't the guy who had anxiety about being in his own house, about going home... but that asshole out there made him worry. 

"I'm not so certain I'm lookin' forward to goin' home anytime soon. Convince me I don't wanna go drown myself at a bar and try to pick someone up usin' cheap shots in a game of pool, Nichole..." 

Nikki laughed some, fiddling with her knuckles, nervously scraping them together. 

"Ah... Well, usually I close up when it gets dark... sometimes that's six, sometimes it's eight... But it's really just me a business is slow..."

"Now now, I don't want you gettin' yourself in trouble for me..." Vincent set the roses down, smiling at her. He didn't feel like grinning and winking with this one... he just wanted to talk and feel her face in his hands. 

She probably had the softest lips... 

He didn't mind the daydreaming for once...

"This is my flower shop, you know." She swayed, pulling off her apron and setting it down. 

"I can close up whenever I feel like it. So if a kind man is going to give me roses and invite me to convince him he's worth more than a cheap date at a bar, I can't refuse." Nikki couldn't stop smiling. Vincent laughed, nodding. 

"Alright, Kitten. Let me go pull my bike aroun' while ya close shop and I'll take you out for the best damn food I can find this side of town." He never really got to take people out like that... Things with him were one off flings he never saw going anywhere with his shitty little tag-along... And Hell, people he'd want something with wouldn't ever stay with a bastard like him... 

What he'd become... 

But maybe for a night he could pretend. Be himself... 

His boyfriend never wanted to go out for a nice dinner. Never wanted flowers. He didn't care to do more than drink at the bar and throw his fists. And when it came to Vincent, he needed to go hard or quit wasting his time. 

Maybe he was more tired of that than he thought. 

Vincent smiled at her, waving as he went out the back again. 

Even if he never saw her again after this... He just wanted to have one fucking real date. One fucking night out where he could drop all of that bullshit and just enjoy himself... 

Be what he used to be. What he wanted to be. 

"I'll be right out, Vincent!" She smiled big at him and it melted his heart. 

He wanted to be something better, if not for himself, for this random girl in the flower shop who reminded him he was a real person.


End file.
